1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring small increments of pressure variations below atmospheric pressure. More specifically it deals with measuring pressure variations in reaction chambers wherein the reactants are condensable to liquid or solid phase at atmospheric temperatures and pressures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most pressure gauges or vacuum gauges the apparatus is placed at the surface of the reaction container. This type of measurement will cause problems in that the area near the surface of the container and the area inside the gauge where the reactants are allowed to enter, is not of the same temperature as that of the center of the reaction chamber. Because of this true readings are not obtained particularly where the pressure variations are of a very low caliber requiring a sensitive reading.
This is further compounded when dealing with reactants that are normally solid or liquid under ambient conditions. In that case the fact of temperature variations can cause condensation of the reactants particularly near the surface area and within the pressure gauge itself thus defeating a true reading. When the pressure variations are miniscule this can make a great difference.
There is, therefore, a need for a pressure gauge or vacuum gauge which will have the sensitivity to measure slight variations in reaction chambers which will give true readings.